Another Magician
is the seventeenth episode of Kamen Rider Wizard. This episode introduces Kosuke Nitoh and marks the debut of his Kamen Rider Beast transformation following the Secondary Rider's 'early bird-cameo' at the end of Movie War Ultimatum. Plot Both the Phantoms and Haruto keep an eye on the mysterious young man Kosuke Nitoh. Synopsis Finding Phoenix being seemingly serene after his second defeat by Kamen Rider Wizard on Christmas Eve, Medusa notices a strange youth as Wiseman appears and dispatches the Phantom Manticore to find out who the presumed Gate is. When the youth is about to eat, Manticore and his Ghouls make their move when Haruto intervenes. With the youth forcefully dragged off by Rinko and Shunpei, Kamen Rider Wizard proceeds to defeat the Ghouls before turning his attention to Manticore in Land Style. However, faking a retreat, Manticore poisons Kamen Rider Wizard with his stinger before assuming his human form, predicting the magician's slow and agonizing death. Elsewhere, not appreciating help from Haruto and focusing more on his ruined meal, the youth is treated to donuts as he coats them in mayonaise, much to the owner's dismay, before he accepts the strange combination. Feeling the donuts are not enough, the youth ditches Shunpei and Rinko as the two learn of Haruto's condition and return to Omokagedo. With Red Garuda watching him from afar, the youth encounters Manticore as he gives him a free fortune to find his despair. But the youth's upbeat personality and ideals confuse Manticore before Haruto and company arrive with the Phantom forced to assume his true form. With the youth enjoying the turn of events, and Haruto unable to transform due to the poison draining his mana, he introduces himself as Kosuke Nitoh while revealing himself to be the "ancient wizard" Kamen Rider Beast upon revealing a Magic Ring on his person. Once transformed, Kamen Rider Beast defeats the Ghouls and devours them for their magical power before donning the Chamelo Mantle to fight Manticore. Though inflicted with Manticore's poison, Kamen Rider Beast uses the Dolphi Mantle to wash the poison off of himself and Haruto before donning the Falco Mantle to finish the Phantom off and eat him. With Haruto wanting to confirm his Phantom consumption, Kamen Rider Beast instead thinks Kamen Rider Wizard is also hunting Phantoms for their magical power and warns him not to meddle with his meals, again, before taking his leave by flying off. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast *Fortune Teller/ : * Worker of Café: Suit actors * Kamen Rider Wizard: * Kamen Rider Beast: * Manticore: Wizard Ring *'Rings Used:' **Wizard ***Transformation: Flame, Land ***Magic: Defend **'Style Used:' ***Flame Style, Land Style **Beast ***Transformation: Beast ***Magic: Driver On, Chameleo, Dolphi, Falco **'Mantle Used:' ***Chameleo Mantle, Dolphi Mantle, Falco Mantle Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside Tokumei Sentai Go-Busters episode 45, Mission 45: Happy New Year! A Small Formidable Enemy Returns. **Ironically the monster in the Go-Busters episode was made from mochi, while this episode starts with Shunpei feeling ill after eating too much mochi. *This episode has a similar plot element with Kamen Rider Fourze episode 14, "Stinger Onslaught". In both episodes, the main Rider is poisoned by a Scorpion Kaijin (Manticore in Wizard and Scorpio Zodiarts in Fourze) only to be healed by one of the series' collectibles (Dolphi Ring in Wizard and #24 Medical Switch in Fourze.) *In this episode, Kosuke tells the fortune teller (Manticore) that despair is kind of hope, which is correct. In episode 9, a young Haruto was in deep despair, because his parents had died. However, he obtained a hope to protect other people's hope. This means Haruto got hope from despair. *This is the last episode in the series to complete its story within one episode, much like the premiere and the Christmas episode. *This is the first episode where Haruto does not transform into one of his Dragon Styles since gaining access to them in episode 9. DVD/Blu-ray releases Kamen Rider Wizard Volume 4 features episodes 14-17: The Film Director Came Back, After the Last Scene is..., The Miracle of Christmas and Another Magician. DSTD08784-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 4, DVD cover BSTD08784-d.jpg|''Kamen Rider Wizard'' Volume 4, Blu-ray cover External links *TV Asahi's official summary for ｢もう一人の魔法使い｣ *Toei TV's official episode guide for ｢もう一人の魔法使い｣ Category:Kamen Rider Wizard Category:New Kamen Rider Episode Category:New Year Episode